


no one opens the door for a native newyorker

by kaziskrazy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But more just friends to lovers, Drinking, How Do I Tag, I am unsure how to tag this feijiejfe, Kaz's Teacher AU, M/M, Small kiss at the end ehfeh, THIS IS SO CRINGEY PLEASE, Thanks Fuyuhiko and Mondo eyeroll emoji, accidental confessions, i wrote this during school so its shitty im sorry, kinda enemies to lovers, no beta reader we die like men, teen rating for cursing, this is entirely self indulgent, watch me fail at gundham speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaziskrazy/pseuds/kaziskrazy
Summary: what happens when a pink-haired, party animal wants a reserved, hardworking, zoologist to go out drinking with him and his friends from work? fuckin chaos AND crying
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo (implied), Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	no one opens the door for a native newyorker

**Author's Note:**

> this is my stupid au where EVERYONE is a teacher so uh have fun reading this or whatever. all of my formatting got deleted so that sucks hhffh

Gundam looked over his class. All such bright minds. He was impressed with the latest exam scores, but only slightly. Of course, they would do well! Gundam was their teacher, after all. 

“Good job, class! You all preformed with utmost absolute! This is the last class of today, retire to your dorms and rest up. We have notes to undergo tomorrow.” He smiled, watching the students pack up and exit, one by one. 

“Goodbye, Mr. Gundam!” Called one of his students, Renkou Oishi. Gundam waved to him. 

“Farewell, Oishi!” He called back. 

Soon, the large classroom emptied. Only him and his devas remained. He quickly walked to his desk, ducking under it to find one of them. He knocked on the floor a couple times, San-D coming up to it. He picked them up and held them. He adored the moments alone with them, they brought him comfort. This alone time would be interrupted by a slide in the highway and a knock on his open door. 

“Yo! Gunnie! Ya wanna go out with me and Hiko? He wanted me to ask you.” He heard. Turning around, he saw the sharp eyes of the workshop teacher. 

Souda. The best mechanic in the academy, and ultimate pain in Gundam’s ass. The others smile didn’t falter when the zoologist frowned at him. 

“And why should I accompany such a zany being as yourself?” Gundam insulted, picking up the other devas. Souda stopped leaning on the door, walking further into the classroom. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Yer probably stressed from all the work and shit you do. ‘S good to let off steam.” Kazuichi said, shoving his hands in the pockets in his eye-strainingly bright jumpsuit. Gundam sighed. Souda was right. Gundam didn’t know what it was about this week, but it’s been harder on him. Maybe he was working too hard, but his student’s grades reflected that. Maybe he could treat himself. 

“Hm, fine. Who else will beest thither?” He asked. Kazuichi thought for a second, before perking up. 

“Oh! Well, I know that Fuyuhiko will be there. Maybe Peko. Ooh, I think Teruteru’s gonna go too!” Kazuichi continued, rattling off names of some other faculty members. This shall be an… Interesting night, Gundam thought. 

“Alright, when are we gathering?” Gundam asked. Souda counted on his fingers, stopping at seven. 

“Seven! I’ll text ya when it’s almost time to go, be ready!” 

And with that, the mechanic left. Thank god. 

Walking down the hallways of the teacher’s dorms brought him a small amount of happiness, the clicking of his dress shoes against the tiles. The devas where god knows where in his scarf. He stopped at his door, the sprite of himself on the nameplate. Opening the dorm with a click, he inhaled the familiar smell of his space. He set his messenger bag full of documents onto his desk. Best not to think on them now, he was going to have a good night. 

Taking off his scarf gently, he set it onto his bed. 

“I am sorry, devas. I must find attire for the event.” He spoke. Walking to his closet, he opened it. He sifted through his clothes, deciding on something casual formal (and maybe with a little bit of spice.). He drew a black dress shirt with a pair of dark, ripped jeans. He thought a second before digging to find his black tights. He swiftly slipped on his picked-out clothes, smoothing out the shirt. 

“I believe this will suffice.” He said, looking over to his devas. They seemed to like it as well. He sat at his desk, pulling out the draw of his makeup. He began fixing his whole-day-of-teaching makeup. Starting with taking it all off. He put new foundation on, blending it. Moving to eyeliner, he put it on thickly. Adding a bit of eyeshadow to blend some of the eyeliner to his foundation, make it less bold. 

Once he was happy with it, he grabbed his brushes. He brushed through the hair, getting it smoother as it was crunchy with gel and such. His hair quickly turned soft, running a comb through it. He would leave it down tonight. 

He had his hair, makeup, and outfit. Now all he needed was accessories. He opened a different drawer, the one with some of his accessories. He picked up a pentacle necklace and a small velvet choker. A bracelet or two would be nice, He thought. Gundam rummaged through the amount of bracelet he owned. He picked out a small barbed wire designed one, sliding it on. For earrings, he picked out two cross ones, both of his left ear as he wanted his hellhound earring to stay alone. The next minutes consisted of putting on things. He started with his earrings, calmly putting them in. He moved to the necklace and choker. He shivered at the cold metal of the pentacle one before stretching the velvet one on. 

Now he was done. 

Gundam looked at himself in the mirror. He looked fine, all his jewelry jingling quietly. Now all he had to do is wait—or feed his devas. 

His phone buzzed, Speak of the devil. Gundam picked it up, turning on the device. 

Kazuichi Souda: Heyyy, Gundie. Ya ready? :9 sent 6:34 pm. 

Gundam quickly sent a message back. 

Gundam Tanaka: Hello. Yes, I am. I finished right before you texted me. Is it almost time? sent 6:34 pm 

Gundam saw the “typing” graphic idle for a second. 

Kazuichi Souda: Yep :)! Taka’s drivin us. sent 6:35 pm 

Kazuichi Souda: We can walk out to the parkin lot together :9 sent 6:35 pm 

Gundam turned his phone off, shoving it into his pocket and grabbing is wallet. He put the devas in their large cage, making sure their waters were filled and bowels with food. He said his goodbyes to the devas and left his dorm. 

Looking over the nameplates of his coworkers, stopping when he sees a familiar face. He knocked on the door, three knocks in quick succession. He heard some thumping in the others room before the door was thrust open. 

“Hey! Gundam!” Kazuichi says, sweating slightly from the quickness of his movement. He looked up and down, taking in what the other was wearing. He stopped at Gundam’s face. “Wow! Ya look good.” Kazuichi pulled his signature, sharp smile. Gundam gave a small smirk at the compliment, looking over what the mechanic was wearing as well. 

Souda was wearing a loose white shirt, similar to the ones he wore under his work jumpsuit. However, Gundam could tell that he took a shower, as he didn’t smell as gross as he did when he was entirely sweaty. 

“You look valorous as well.” He said, quietly. Kazuichi seemed to only give a small “aw, thanks” before pulling out his phone. 

“Ah, Ishimaru’s out in the parkin’ lot. Let’s go!” And with that, they were off to the parking lot. 

Ishimaru gleefully waved at them, standing next to his car. It was well taken care of, as were most of the things that Ishimaru owned. 

“Hey, guys! You ready to leave?” He asked, opening the driver side door. Kazuichi gave a nod. 

“You guys are gonna have to stay in the backseat, I called shotgun.” Owada called, already in the car. Kazuichi huffed and opened the backdoor, Gundam following in action. 

“Now, now, Owada-san. You got the passenger seat because you came with me!” Kiyotaka said, crossing his arms and turning his head up. 

Mondo turned to him, face changing. His lips pursed, eyebrows turned angry, and eyes trained on the prefect. He didn’t actually look angry, he just so happened to have angry as a resting face. 

“Oi, come on!” he started, but his face quickly turned to a smirk. “Aww, just admit that you like me enough to let me call shotgun!” obviously trying to get a reaction out of Kiyotaka. Ishimaru’s cheeks brightened, his form losing its strictness. 

“L-let’s just go,” he stuttered. 

The car ride started, Mondo staring out the window, Kazuichi fiddling with his phone, Ishimaru driving, and Gundam tapping his jewelry. 

“Where’re we goin’ again?” Mondo asked, no really enjoying the silence. 

“Ah, ‘s gonna be a place called “Momotas and Mimosas.”. Hiko picked it.” Kazuichi explained. “Funny name, right?” He laughed to himself. Gundam smiled, knowing that it was a bar and he was correct. 

The car ride continued, Gundam making small glances at the mechanic. They pulled into the parking lot of the bar, Fuyuhiko nodding to them. 

Once they parked, Kuzuryu came up to them. 

“Fuckin’ took ya about time! We’ve been out here for like 10 minutes!” 

Mondo popped open the passenger door, closing it and huffing at the other. 

“Don’t get yer fuckin’ panties in a bunch, we ran into traffic.” He growled. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, but smirked. 

“Well, y’all are here now. Come on, everyone else is already inside.” 

The bar smelt sweeter than what Gundam expected. He looked over to see his coworkers in a corner at a table. Once they walked in, the others waved to him. They settled quickly, sitting in the empty seats around them and ordering a drink. Gundam chose a Long Island iced tea, nothing too hardcore. 

“Mai Tai for me, please!” Kazuichi called to the bartender, him nodding and beginning to whip up his preferred poison. Gundam looked over to his other friends, Mondo specifically. He seemed to have ordered a Manhattan, while Ishimaru that sat next to him chose a water. He was still having fun, but it wasn’t surprising that he wouldn’t drink tonight. He was their designated driver, after all. 

Gundam stirred his drink, pulling the straw to his lips to enjoy a sip. Kazuichi smiled as his drink was served. He took the short glass in his hands as he slipped the wedge of lime on the tip of it. Souda began to chew on the pulp, Gundam wincing at the faux sensation of sourness the other caused. 

He must have not noticed the other looking at his wince as Kazuichi looked at him in a confused light. 

“What’s up, Gundie?” He nervously laughed. Gundam shook his head, slightly. 

“Sorry, it’s just that I’m not used to going out to get intoxicated.” He admitted. Souda smiled and held his hand near Gundam’s shoulder, extending a finger to only slightly touch the other. Gundam didn’t really like too much contact, but the small amount that was there was okay. As it was not too overwhelming. He was surprised that the mechanic remembered, but Kazuichi was a good friend. 

“It’s alright, man. Bunch of us ain’t used to it. I mean, you saw Taka. He still hasn’t relaxed.” He looked back to the prefect, who’s posture was still stiff and uncomfortable. 

He heard Mondo speak, “Come on, bro! Calm down~” Mondo drew out the “down”, leaning onto the detention teacher with an arm around him. Ishimaru kept the other up. Usually, Kiyotaka would tell him to straighten his back up and to stop leaning, but he didn’t say anything. 

“M-Mondo, you’re, ah, babbling again.” Kiyotaka said, the other stopping only briefly from his unintelligible mumbling and laughing. Ishimaru looked away from Mondo’s red face, the workshop teacher basically cooing into his ear. Gundam looked away. 

“Hm,” Gundam muttered, “I suppose so.” Gundam watched the mechanic happily drink his beverage down. He would feel the sweetness from here. He took a sip of his own. 

Now, he had seen Kazuichi tipsy before. Mostly, he just got a little clumsier. Just a bit touchier, but he didn’t do it to Gundam much. It was only about two drinks for Souda to get affected. 

“How much are you affected by this poison?” Gundam asked, wanting to know if he would have to carry a passed-out Souda to the car. He saw Kazuichi look down, then he looked back. 

“I mean, I guess I’m a lightweight? I’m feeling it right now, even though I’ve only had one.” He said, looking to down at his drink. “I haven’t gone out in a while, so I’ll prolly get wasted, heh.” Gundam nodded, genuinely curious to see how a drunk Souda would act. 

“Perhaps, but I would rather you not pass out. You are quite heavy, though I suppose I can carry you.” He thought out loud. Kazuichi let out a “Huh?” though, it sounded like more of a squeak. 

“No, no! Gundie, it’s okay!” He looked back to stare into his drink. “I’ll be okay.” 

One drink turned into 3, 3 turned into 5. Gundam rubbed his eyes, feeling them begin to dry from how much he was staring off into the void. He had accidently blocked out the mechanics random sputters. 

“… And then I said that “we ain’t gonna take that fuckin’ part back!” like dude. It was all bent to shit, man.” Souda gave out a loud cackle, which sounded unusually nice to Gundam. 

Gundam felt a bit strange, like, fuzzy. He hadn’t been actually drunk in a while, so that’s probably what it was. His brain felt like that sound that laminated paper made when you shook it. 

“…G…Gun…Gundie?” He seemed to have spaced out again. A clumsy hand on his shoulder took him back to reality. Though, instead of immediately flinching away, he leaned in. He felt the hand begin to shake a bit. 

“Gundam...?” The voice whispered. 

“Go on,” Gundam said. The hand began to move, slowly but it was there. The mechanic’s thumb slid against Gundam’s sleek dress shirt. But the sensation was short-lived. He stole the hand back, shoving it in his lap as if he was getting ridiculed. 

“I-I’m sorry, man! I forgot about the whole touching thing...” He muttered, looking as if he was yelling at himself in his mind. Gundam was confused about the whole situation. 

He felt the other man flinch as Gundam slowly pet his hair, the sharply styled hair feeling delicate under his touch. 

“It is fine, pink one. I enjoyed the touch.” The zoologist said, continuing to twirl his hands into the bright hair. Kazuichi seemed to fall into the other, Gundam hearing quiet sobs. 

They stayed like that, Gundam softly petting Souda. The mechanic swiftly removed himself. 

He looked as if nothing happened; his eyes like his regular complexion, though his eyeliner was a bit runny. 

“Ah, sorry for that, Gundie. Just a bit touch-starved, if that’s what ya call it.” He nervously laughed it off. Gundam heard a couple stern footsteps beside them, a voice sounding. 

“Souda! What happened?” Kiyotaka said in his loud voice. Kazuichi scratched the back of his neck. 

“Oh, Taka, it’s nothing! It’s just a— What’s that?” Kazuichi cut himself off, pointing to the prefect’s neck. Ishimaru immediately slapped a hand to the side of his neck, his face changing to a gradient of reds and pinks. 

“Oh, Ha-ha! It’s, uhm, nothing!” He began to noticeably sweat, “Mondo just got a bit too, uhm, frisky!” he smiled. 

“Taka~” He heard the biker coo, holding the “a” longer. “When are ya gonna come back?” 

The detention teacher quickly turning his head, calling his name along with a couple other words Gundam couldn’t understand. 

“Mondo’s awfully clingy when he’s hammered, well, good luck with that,” Kazuichi said. “Also, I don’t think anyone cares about yer hickey.” Souda giggling, Taka glaring at him before saying goodbye and quickly returning to the PE teacher. 

Many minutes passed, though it wasn’t as awkward as they usually are. Kazuichi broke it, like he usually did. 

“Heh, uh, remember our high school years? Like when I was all about Ms. Sonia.?” Kazuichi reminisced. Gundam remembered. 

“Hm, yes. I recall them.” He said, Kazuichi turning from his arms laying on the bar to Gundam. 

“And I hated your guts?” 

“That as well.” 

Kazuichi laughed. A small laugh of nostalgia. 

“Well, I don’t think I hated you. I guess I was just jealous that someone liked you. Like, they liked you and thy were nice to you. I mean, you were always who you were. Ya didn’t change for nothin’” he rambled, “I guess I was jealous of your ability to not care about what other people thought. I don’t know why I didn’t see it sooner, but you’re like… the coolest.” 

“Hm.” Gundam said, wanting to know if the mechanic had anything else to say. 

“I was a total creep back then, but I think I’m getting better… and… I think I really like you.” Kazuichi sighed. “I mean, at least you’re nice to me?” 

“I believe I like you as well. You have gotten better from the years we have known each other, but that is a given. You matured.” The zoologist said. 

“Bro, I think I like you too much.” He said, “I mean like…. If I was a girl it would be the Ms. Sonia thing all over again.” He rambled. It took a second for Souda’s fuzzy brain to register what he said. 

“Wait a second…” Souda sounded out. Gundam’s eyes wide, thinking if the other meant it like he thought he did. 

“Kazuichi,” Souda shivered at the other calling his name. “Was that a confession of some kind?” 

“Shit, ah,” Souda cursed, “I’m sorry, man. I’ll go, I’m sorry. I fucked this night up.” Kazuichi began to sit up, flinching hard when the zoologist grabbed his wrist. Tears began to ruin the mechanic’s makeup even more. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry— please don’t—” He shut up when he was pulled into a hug. 

They stayed like that, Souda sobbing into Gundam’s shoulder. 

“Kazuichi?” Gundam mumbled, Kazuichi humming in a response. “What did you mean when you said “please don’t”?” He asked. 

“I didn’t want you to, uh, h-hit me.” He whispered. Souda hugged tighter. 

“I would never.” 

“I-I know, man. It’s just… reflex.” 

Gundam was quiet for a moment, moving his hands to pet at Kazuichi’s hair again. 

“Thank you for trusting me, Kazuichi. I believe I return your feelings, if that is what they are.” He whispered. 

A small tap on Gundam’s shoulder pulled him away from the tight embrace he had on the other. He looked behind him to meet blue eyes. 

“Ah, Ms. Nevermind.” Gundam greeted, earning him a wave from the politics teacher. 

“S-Sonia?” Kazuichi stuttered. He was a bit embarrassed to be seen in this situation, but it was brief. 

“Ah, Souda. Nice to see you. I came to tell you that Kiyotaka and Owada are ready to leave.” She clasped her hands together. 

They waved goodbye to Sonia and their other coworkers before leaving the bar. Kiyotaka was basically holding Mondo up, walking him to the car. They got to it, getting comfortable for the car ride to the dorms (and hopefully not getting motion sickness). 

The care ride was silent, except for Mondo’s small laughs and mentions of the passing fast-food restaurants. Kiyotaka said that they could get food for him when they got back to the dorms, so Mondo quieted down. 

“So, uhm. You meant what you said at the bar, right?” Souda said, his unending nervousness unfading. He wasn’t looking at the other, much more interested to stare at his lap. 

“I mean it as much as there are stars in the skies of this mortal realm.” Gundam implored. Kazuichi’s face brightened. 

“Back to your roots, eh?” He remarked, a grin prevalent on his sharp features. 

They made it back to the dorm, Kiyotaka parking the car and taking the biker with him to sober him up. 

“I will take care of him! I hope you both had a good night.” Ishimaru called to them, Mondo leaning onto him. They were left alone. 

“Well, I guess it’s my time to go—I’ll just—” He was cut off by a kiss on his lips. Kazuichi had no time to relish it, as Gundam immediately pulled away. 

“Goodnight, Kazuichi. I enjoyed myself, thank you for inviting me.” He said, a smile even prevalent in his voice. “I will see you tomorrow.” And with that, he left Kazuichi to sit with his face red. 

He will see Gundam tomorrow, won’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo thanks for taking time outta ur day to read this, I appreciate it!!!!
> 
> bye bye yall
> 
> -kaz


End file.
